The present invention related generally to the field of transport of goods by hand, and more particularly to hand carts.
Existing hand carts suffer from a lack of flexibility and inability to maintain multiple loads balanced, upright, and separated while additional loads are lifted and while the carts are maneuvered. Needs exist for improved hand carts and accompanying carrying structures.